


Echoes of Fallen Leaves

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [11]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Spike think of Drusilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes of Fallen Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: Fall
> 
> Companion piece to [ Like the Rustling of Leaves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/619057).

They were having one of their increasingly frequent moments of near amicability. Angel and Spike stood side-by-side, surveying the orange-bathed city spread at their feet.

“Dru loved the fall. Said the dying leaves whispered their secrets to her. ‘Course she thought the bloody stars sang to her as well,” Spike shrugged.

“The decay and death were welcoming to her,” Angel added. “I think she was the most sane in the autumn.”

“The pixies slept,” Spike said without sarcasm.

They fell silent and gazed down, too far up to see the mad dervish flitting happily like a leaf in the wind.


End file.
